Red Tulip
by BlueEyedPrince
Summary: Chad catches Sonny reading a book about flowers and their meanings. How will he use this to reveal his feelings to her. One Shot


**A new one shot which came to mind while stuck in a traffic jam for 2 hours**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Sonny with a chance **

**enjoy :)**

* * *

Red Tulip

Chad entered the commissary carrying several different flowers. His eyes scanned the room looking for a certain brunette who he hadn't seen since there last banter, which happen to be earlier that morning. That also happen to be the reason why he stood at the entrance of commissary carry several different flowers.

_Flashback _

Sonny was walking down condor studios hall way reading a small book. Every now and then she would aww at what she read. She happened to do this as she turned the corner leading to the mack falls set.

"What you reading". This made her jump and almost drop the book. She looked up into his eyes. She stood swimming in them until he spoke again

"Earth to Sonny"

"Huh" she shook her head which caused her brown hair to twirl in the air.

"Getting lost in my eyes Monroe"

"Pst… no" was her response. He just smirked at her deciding it wasn't worth pushing today one day she will admit and that day he will admit he gets lost in hers sometimes too

"What you reading" Chad asked again

"Oh it's a book on flowers and there meanings" she beamed up at him

"What, flowers don't have meanings"

"Of cause they do, look" she shoved the book into his face

"See" he took it and scanned the page. _Huh_ he thought _she's right_. He laughed as he read it

"What"

"A Yellow Carnation describes you perfectly" Sonny took the book back and read what it meant. She laughed too.

"Well as Delphinium resembles you" Chad snatched the book out of her hands and shook his head.

"No its doesn't"

"Yes it does"

"Doesn't"

"Does"

"Doesn't"

"Doesn't"

"Does"

"Ha got you" she remarked

"Fine"

"Fine "

"Good"

"Good"

She turned and headed back the way she came completely forgetting she was meant to be getting fo-yo for her cast. On doing this she forgot the book which Chad was now flicking though as he walked back to his set also forgetting to pick up fro-yo for his cast.

_End of flashback_

He sighed but entered anyway. He sat at his usually table when Tawni walk in muttering under her breath.

"One simple task, get me fro-yo, when did I ask, over an hour ago, did she get it no, stupid Sonny do have to do everything" she continued as she poured the tasty treat into the cup.

"Hey Blondie" Chads voice rang in her ear causing her to drop the frozen yogurt she had just paid for

"Arg I had just brought that Chad, this better be good" her eyes left the content of the cup and turned to Chad

"Here thought you might like this" he handed her a pink rose and left her standing, bewildered, glancing from it and then to the retreating Chad

"Well that was old" she thought aloud. She shrugged it off, got another fro-yo and headed back to her dressing room

"Sonny, look at this" Tawni shouted waving the rose above her head as she ran into their dressing room

"What Tawni" she look up from this weeks script slightly annoyed that someone had interrupted her. It was a pet peeve of hers.

"Chad got me a rose" this caught her full attention

"He got you a what" _maybe I heard wrong Chad getting tawni a roses pst that can't me true _she told herself

"A rose" she stated again feeling proud that someone, even if that someone was Chad, like her.

"That can't be no no" Sonny stood up and left the room muttering under her breath. Tawni gave her a look before turning to the mirror.

"Look tawni someone got you a flower you know why, its cause we're pretty"

* * *

Sonny stormed towards Chads set unsure why she was so angry at him.

"Chad" she shouted as she saw him walking in the opposite direction

"Oh hey Sonny just the girl I was looking for"

"I can't bele… wait you were looking for me" she blushed a deep red_. He was looking for me. _She smiled at the floor.

"Yeah I was but I found you so stay right their" he replied before disappearing around the corner only to reappear a few seconds later with a red tulip

"Here" he handed her the flower awaiting her response. Sonny gladly took it but was confused on why it was a tulip and not a rose like Tawnis.

"A tulip?" _well that was the response I was hoping for_.

"Yer"

"Why not a rose, Tawni got a rose" she whined like a 3 year old.

"Well you not tawni" he simple said

"Oh and you forgot this" he handed her, her book and left. She smiled down and flick to Rose and scanned down to pink: Friendship. She let out a little laugh. _Got mad for nothing_. She then flick to Tulip and scanned down to Red: declaration of love. She had to do a double take to check. Love, a declaration of love. A big smile spread a cross her face as she continued towards Chads set, this time with a skip in her step. _He loves me._

* * *

**Not sure how i feel about this**

**plz review**

**From Ali :)**


End file.
